Axl Migeaux
by Nijuu mensou
Summary: J'ai toujours pensée n'avoir de spécial que mon haut rang de sang pur issus de deux des plus grandes familles de France et d'Angleterre. Mais il est des héritages plus influant et imposant que d'autre. Et j'étais loin de me douté des conséquences lorsque ma famille et moi - même sommes revenu en Angleterre pour que je puisse faire mes études à Poudlard. ( M pour la violence )
1. arbres généalogiques

Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs ! Je vous remercie d'être là pour le début de ma toute première fiction sur Harry Potter ! En espérant qu'elle vous plairas !

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de commencer cette fiction, aussi ais-je décidé de commencer par vous présenter deux arbres : celui de la famille paternel de mon personnage principal : les Migeaux et celui des Malfoy ! J'espère que vous arriverais à vous y retrouver sinon n'hésitez pas à me demander !

 **Arbre généalogique des Migeaux**

 **Christian - Marie Migeaux - - Claudette Geller**

 **Frabrice - -** Marie = Américo Aurélia

 **Cinthia** \- - Mitchel = Frantzy ; Mathis

 **Margolène** \- - Jean - Louis - Phillippe = Anton ; Oscarine ; Kélya ; Anne - Aurore

 **Marge** \- - Devid = Jérémy

 **Wiltor** \- - Anne - Maria = Alexa ; Marina

 **Thiery** \- - Cinthya = Laurent

 **Hervé** \- - **_Elodia=_** Axl*

* fourchelang

 **Arbre généalogique des Malfoy**

 ** _Abraxas Malfoy - - Mrs. Malfoy_**

 **Hervé - -** ** _Elodia =_** Axl

 _ **Lucius - -**_ _Narcissa =_ Draco

Et voilà pour les arbres généalogiques. J'espère qu'ils sont compréhensible, si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, demandez moi !


	2. Prologue

Et voilà pour vous ce petit prologue en guise de mise en bouche ! Je ne sais pas encore lorsque je posterai le premier chapitre, sachant que je revins de vacance et que je suis malade ! J'espère que ce dernier vous plairas et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

* * *

 _« COLLEGE POUDLARD ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_  
 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_  
 _( Commandeur du Grand – Ordre de Merlin Docteur es Sorcellerie, Enchanteur – en – chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers )_

 _Chère Mlle Migeaux,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._  
 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hiboux le 31 Juillet au plus tard._  
 _Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Migeaux, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_  
 _Directrice adjointe. »_

Je regardais la lettre entre mes doigts fins, tournant et retournant cette dernière dans tous les sens sans comprendre. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune erreurs, ni dans l'adresse qui indiquait jusqu'à ma chambre ni dans le contenue de cette missive qui était pourtant à l'origine même de ma surprise.

Après un moment à fixer la lettre d'un air éberlué et totalement ridicule, je relevais mes yeux perçant d'un magnifique bleu océan pour les poser sur mon père qui regardait en cet instant un match de football à la télévision : une concentration extrême pouvait se lire sur son visage alors que ses yeux de cochons ne quittaient plus l'écran, levant de temps à autre sa main qu'il glissait dans ses courts cheveux bruns relevaient en de petits piques maintenu par du gel et ce, chaque fois que son équipe manquait de peu de marquer un but, tandis que ma mère lisait un livre, assise avec prestance dans un fauteuil juste à côté, ses yeux gris survolant les pages, lisant les mots, tandis que ses magnifiques cheveux blonds presque blancs retombaient en cascades sur sa poitrine, passant par son épaule droite.

Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par relever ses yeux de son livre pour les poser sur moi en sentant mon regard sur elle. Elle savait que je n'étais pas du genre à fixer les gens sans raisons et en général, je me retenais – éducation oblige – mais là, j'avoue que c'était plus fort que moi, c'est pourquoi elle délaissa sa lecture quelques secondes pour s'inquiéter de mon état actuel.

« Un problème ma chérie ? me demanda-t-elle dans un premier temps avec un léger et tendre sourire. Que dit ta lettre ? »

Bien évidemment, elle a deviné que mon trouble était en rapport avec ma lettre. Je trouve d'ailleurs cela bizarre qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu. Peut être ont-ils changé depuis le temps ? Remarque, je suis moi-même allée chercher le courrier et après avoir donné le reste du courrier à mes parents, j'ai ouvert ma lettre sans rien dire, après tout, elle m'était adressée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais donné à mes parents ? Hm, logique.

« Je ne devrais pas aller à BeauxBâtons ? demandais-je finalement en m'approchant.

-Sans doute pourquoi ? me répondit ma mère en reprenant sa lecture, signe qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de stopper sa lecture pour si peu.

-Alors pourquoi je viens de recevoir une lettre m'affirmant que je suis inscrite à Poudlard ? »

Mon père qui s'apprêtait à boire stoppa son mouvement, son verre à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres pour me regarder de ses yeux marrons écarquillés alors que ma mère rabaissa vivement son livre en expriment sa surprise : faisant les gros yeux, chose rare chez cette dernière. Ils finirent, ensuite, par se tourner l'un vers l'autre, l'incrédulité toujours bien présent sur leur visage.

« Poudlard ?! répétèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix ; je n'ai jamais su comment ils arrivaient à faire ça.

-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, répondis-je simplement d'un air blasé qui, en temps normal, agaçait mes parents.

-Tu es sûr ? me demanda mon père en se tournant de nouveau vers moi, ne faisant qu'accentuer mon air dépité : me prend-il vraiment pour une abruti ?

-Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Axl Samantha Claudette Christine Migeaux, dis-je en donnant la lettre à ma mère sans lâcher mon père du regard, ayant vu cette dernière tendre le bras pour que je la lui donne. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous m'avez donné autant de prénom, soupirais-je aussitôt, amenant un fin sourire amusé sur les lèvres de mon père.

-Chéri ? appela après quelques secondes ma mère à l'adresse de mon père bien sur.

-Oui ?

-Je crois que nous sommes bon pour retourner en Angleterre. »


End file.
